


alas, poor yorick

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:they’re extras who are supposed to have fake conversations behind the protagonists but the director keeps having to cut the scene bc they keep laughing





	alas, poor yorick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



The show they’re in is supposed to be easy, even though the both of them, being extras, are in most of the scenes. It’s not exactly a long show, but the practices for it are taking longer than anything else Daichi’s ever been in, and it’s all Iwaizumi’s fault. He’s a good actor, even as just an extra, and they get along almost better than anyone else Daichi has had to pair with, so that’s really not the problem. The problem is that they might get along a little too well.

The director has called the scene to cut more times today than Daichi can ever remember a single scene being stopped, and it’s all because Iwaizumi keeps making him laugh. They’re supposed to be background characters, having a little conversation, taking up space on the stage behind the actual main actors, but the awkward whispered conversation they started with quickly morphed into a joke to break the ice, and it’s been downhill since then.

It seems they have the same sense of humor, and they both happen to be best friends with the two lead actors, which only leads to them talking about how ridiculous they can both be on stage and off. It wouldn’t be a bad way to get to know each other, but right now it just causes them to keep breaking out into audible laughter, and the director isn’t happy with them at all. Even Suga and Oikawa start to shoot them annoyed, suspicious looks, and all Daichi can manage is to grin at them, even as he apologizes yet again to the director.

It takes a bit, but eventually they tone it down enough to get through the scene, and they move on to the next one, where they’re separated to work with other people with a bit. Unfortunately they can still see each other across the stage, and every time Oikawa says a certain line Iwaizumi makes a subtle face, a little twitch that sends glee rolling through Daichi, and he has to resist breaking out in laughter yet again.

Later, during a break, the director takes them both aside to speak to them. He compliments the way they get along, though he wishes it weren’t in the background of a much more serious scene, and he tells them that the chemistry they have is something to explore. He confides that he has another production lined up after the one they’re in, and that the way they work off of each other would be perfect for it, if they can manage to get through the one they’re in without him needing to replace them.

They both walk away from the brief meeting smiling, and Suga and Oikawa both squint at them and try to figure out what’s happened when they both thought that they’d be getting reprimanded. Iwaizumi just laughs and nudges Oikawa back to the makeup girl desperately trying to get his attention, and Daichi watches them go, ignoring the look that Suga is drilling into the side of his head. He’s looking forward to working with Iwaizumi, and maybe, if his instincts are right, doing a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
